eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dylanisthebest123/Top 10 Disses Of All Time
Feuding has been in hip hop ever since the "Roxanne battles" Rappers feuding over the years have becom more frequent and sometimes more violent. These are my opinions to the top 10 Diss tracks 10. Hit Em Up - Tupac Best line: "Biggie remember when i use to let you sleep on the couch and beg a **** to let you sleep on the couch?" The Basics: By far one of the most memorable disses in all of rap history. It is a diss towards most of the east coast and more importantly P. Diddys record label "Bad Boy" Why its not higher: Has no actual facts. All it is is pac screaming out how much he hates the east. 9. F*** Dre The Basics: Created by The Realest, a few years before Death Row OFFICALY died out. It disses almost EVERY artist to leave Death Row. Why its not higher up the list: The intro is gay. And much of the lyrics tak about Death Row artists getting money. Last time Suge and his goons can brag about his money was in 1995. 8. Pusha T - Exodus 3:21 Best line: "Contract all ****ed up, Guess that means your all ****ed up. You signed to one ****ga that signed to another ****a who signed to three ****as now thats bad luck" The Basics: when you here the name "Pusha T" you probably think of the normal "Swaggots, Skinny jean wearing Gangstas"Well yes, that is basically what he is. BUT Pusha dissed the worlds most Overrated rappers to ever live, Young. Money. Cash. Money. And he actually used facts "Take half of everything you get" is a very good example on how much this diss actually is. Why its not Higher: like i said, Pusha is just another one of those new rappers who need to say "uhh" in between every line. 7. Eminem - The Sauce Best Line: YoBut you know that you'll always see me On your TV, cuz you've got to stay up 'til Three in the morning to see your video played once on BET So Hee hee hee, Who has the last laugh? Aftermath yeah. The Basics: A diss to long time rival to Ray Benzino, Best known for his work at the Source Magazine (The death row records of magazines) it has a dark instrumental, good lyrics. Why its not higher: Although eminem can put out some of the worlds greatest songs, He never feuds with anyone capable of pulling off what he can. Benzino doesn't even know how to rap. so eminem didn't end Benzino's career, Canibus's, Or ja rules. You cant end something that never started. 6. Malcom X Best line: "And y'all just actin tough since suge got locked up" The Basics: Malcom X is rapped by Royce Da 5'9. A diss to D12 Eminems Band. Although the feud had ended recently and Em and royce recently put out an album titled "Bad Meets Evil: Hell The sequel" Royce and em once had beef. Why its not higher: The feel, it doesn't sound like a normal diss track. 5. Toss It Up Best Line: Tie: "Cross death row? NOW WHO YOU GON' RUN TO?" "No longer Dre day, Arivirdirci" The Basic: The second verse to Toss It up By tupac is a diss to former Death row artist Dr. Dre. He mocks Dr. Dre for his possibly Closeted Homosexuality. (Also mentioned by Eazy - E) Why its not higher: This song cant be taken seriously, The hook and first verse isn't even a diss. 4 Ether Best Line: "Eminem murdered you on your own ****, Your a **** riding faggot. You love the attention" The Basics: This is a response to Jay - Z's song "The Takeover" Also mentions how Eminem was on renegade. And his verse was also a lot better then Jays. Why its not Higher: The beef was stupid as hell. It all started when biggie got shot and both of them decided they where the kings of new york. 3 No Vaseline Best Line: If they was smart as me, Eazy E would be hangin from a tree. With no vaseline. Just a match and a little bit of gasoline. Basics: No Vaseline is a diss track made by Ice Cube and targeted by Former group NWA for dissing him on many of the tracks on Efil4Zaggin. Why its not higher: Well it deserves its spot really. 2 Real Compton City G's Best Line: "And at Death row i here you gettin treated like boot camp, gotta follow your sgt's directions or get your ass pumped with the smith and wesson." Basics: Real Compton City G's is by eazy e. A response to dres many disses on his debut album 'The Chronic" 1. Against All Odds Best Line: "This lil ni**a named nas thing he live like me, Talking bout he left the hospital when he took 5 like me. you livin fantasys ***ga i reject yo deposit. We shook dres punk ass. Now he out of the closet" Basics: Against all odds is the last song you would here of tupac if you listen to all his songs in order from first to last. (Before death) It disses nas for biting his style and dissing him. Dre for leaving death row. A few people named Haitan Jack, Jimmy Henchman. It is by far the greatest diss track of all time. Some people may say Hit Em up is, But this is truley it. Honorable Mentions Know all about you = Bizzie Bone: Not confirmed a diss yet Loose change - Ja rule: Would have made it, if he didn't diss a kid. Biggie - Who Shot Ya: Not even a diss. Eminem Quitter: Number 11 if anything. Ghoulish - Lil wayne: I lied UPDATE I should have heard this before making this list... it is by far one of the greatest diss tracks ever. My bitch - Game: 50 cent diss, Jay z diss, Suge Knight Diss. It has multiple good quotes, its maybe even number 1. Quotes: "Do anything to be in a Dr. Dre Video" - 50 Cent's career was started by Dr. Dre. "She got ****ed by this white ***** had her legs open" A diss to Eminem also. "N*****s called her sophie from around the way" - Jay Z has been dissed by multiple artist, including Nas and Tupac for his embarrassing appearance in Jaz-o's video "Hawaiian Sophie" "She had a wavy hair cut, and some big *** lips" = Look at Jay-z's mouth. Yeah. "B**** Tried to burn snoop" - Suge knight is usually, always, calling out his death row artists for no reason. "Stole the chronic from doc" - One of the Death rows "Artists" last albums was called "Tha Chronic 2000" Stealing the name of Dr. Dres only album (at the time) "Word on the street is she got a few real ****as killed" - Suge is usually blamed for the death of Tupac Shakur (Death Rows last good artist) and Notorious B.I.G "Ni**s that know her call her the devil in the red dress" - Suge knight is usually seen wearing red. Category:Blog posts